All I want
by Mrs.KJones
Summary: As the Christmas season is coming to Storybrooke, Maine. Regina is getting depress, because she is seeing all the couples around her, and she is missing Robin. She looks up at the Christmas night sky and makes a wish. Little does she knows the wish comes true.


Summary: As the Christmas season is coming to Storybrooke, Maine. Regina is getting depress, because she is seeing all the couples around her, and she is missing Robin. She looks up at the Christmas night sky and makes a wish. Little does she knows the wish comes true.

At the diner. Emma and Killian are talking to themselves, and kissing every once and while. Henry and Violet are in the other booth, doing their homework, and occasionally Henry gives a her a peck on the cheek and she giggles.

"Emma, How is Regina doing during this Christmas?" Killian asked, as he is finally understood the whole meaning of the season.

"I think she is sad that she she alone again. While you are alive, and Robin is dead." Emma said, as a tear forms in the corner of her eye.

"What is this?" Killian said as he leans forward and kiss the tear away.

"I am just very happy, and with my prediction of my death still looming. I just wish that Robin can able come back for Regina, and even Baby Robyn." Emma said as she smiles at her pirate.

"I wish that too, my love." Killian said. He looks over at Henry and Violet. "Henry and Violet are going strong."

"Yes. I am afraid that I will lose him before..."Emma said, "Lets go home." Killian nods and they get ready to go. Emma stops at her son's table. "we are going home. Just be home before ten"

"Yes Mom." Henry said, He looks out the window as sees Grandma and Grandpa pushing his uncle, and sees Regina walking with them, but with a sad body movement. "How do you think Mother is doing with the Christmas season and without Robin?"

"She is sad, but she is very strong." Emma said.

"I just wish that Robin can come back." Henry said. "I was reading a book of wishes..If more than five people says the same wish..it will come true, or so says the myth says." he added.

"Really?" Killian said. "Does it have be force or natural?"

"It has to be natural. We cannot give any hits. There is another myth about the power of the Christmas season." Henry says.

"I wonder..."Violet says, "Could it be possible of the pure wish of bring Robin back..."

"Maybe." Emma said, "See you at home."

"Bye lad." Killian added, as they open the door. They overhear Snow and David talk with Regina.

"I am worry about you Regina." Snow said.

"Why? Because I put the Queen back in me?" Regina said.

"Not because of that. It is because of the season and you are still mourning the lost of Robin. I wish that Robin was still with us, and you."

"Thanks, Snow. But wishes cannot do anything. I am tired. See you in the morning. Hello, Emma and Killian. Have a p"leasant night." Regina walks away with her shoulders drop down.

"Mom? Did you meant that? About Robin" Emma asked.

"Of course. My mother told me about wishes and their power." Snow said, "why do you ask."

"It seems that Henry has read a book about wishes and he said that if five people wish that same wish. It will come true." Emma said

"There is more power during this season." Killian added.

Snow looked over at David, and asked Emma. "Did you wish the same wish?"

"Yes." Emma said

"Aye" Killian added, "and the lad did too."

"I did too... Do you think Regina would?" Snow asked David.

"Anything is possible." David said. "Neil is asleep. Lets go home."

"Bye Mom and Dad." Emma said.

"Bye Snow and David." Killain said.

Snow and David walks away, and Snow asked David. "When is Killian going call us Mom and Dad?"

"It is up to him, dear." David said.

"I hope it will be soon." Snow said. "Would it be wonderful if they get engaged during Christmas?"

"Yes, dear." David added.

Meanwhile, Regina is going over what Snow said, and what her own mother said about wishes. She looks up at the night sky, and sees the first star. She looks at it and with a tear in her eye, smile on her face and a broken heart. She whipers in the night air. "I missed you Robin. I will always love you, I wish I could grow old with you, and see Roland grow to a be fine man, like his dad." She brushes a tear from her face, and walks home.

Suddenly, a blast of light comes down, and two men are standing in front of her. One of them says, "Ms. Mills?" The other one has a hood over his head.

"Yes?" Regina said.

"I was looking him ever since the dealth of my brother. I already gave Killian his reward. You need one, as you redeemed from your past. I am thinking that this will be a great reward." the man said.

"Are you Zeus?" Regina asked.

"Yes I am. I am sorry about my manners. I am just very happy I found your happy ending." Zeus said.

"I don't get a happy ending.." Regina begins.

"That is not what my lady should be saying." the other man said as he looks up at her and pulls down his hood.

"Robin? Is it really you?" Regina asked.

"Yes, my darling. Zeus has found me and I return to you." Robin said as a huge smile on his face and Regina falls into his arms. "I was always with you during the months we were apart."

"You were..." Regina said as she turns towards Zeus..."Where did he go?"

"Do you really care?" Robin asked

"No, not really.." Regina said as a giggle comes from her... "Lets go home..."

"What about our sons?" Robin asked

"Roland is with your men in the forest, and henry is with Emma...Now kiss me." Regina demanded,

"I thought you never asked" Robin said, and just when their lips met a rainbow shooks the ground, and she gasp..."So that is what it feels like."

"What?" Robin asked as he pulls her to give another kiss.

"A true love kiss."


End file.
